The Oath of Pride
by Lazeey
Summary: Post Canon. Byakuya is a man of pride. Vows and oaths can maketh a man and destroy him. Yet the noble survives. A complilation of multi arcs as Byakuya is explored.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"So many vows...they make you swear and swear. Defend the king. Obey the king. Keep his secrets. Do his bidding. Your life for his. But obey your father. Love your sister. Protect the innocent. Defend the weak. Respect the gods. Obey the laws. It's too much. No matter what you do, you're forsaking one vow or the other." - Jaime Lannister._

* * *

Gerard was hard to defeat for the three captains, two of which had taken damage and were beyond exhaustion. Byakuya watched as the lump sum mass which had now steadily lost its identity after constant attacks was devoured by Yhwach. The 'miracle' no longer stood and the powers shared with sternritters was absorbed back by their king. Byakuya pulled Hitsugaya and Zaraki to the rescue team lest they get caught up in the ensuing climax of the battle. Yhwach had taken to the soul realm at the palace and Ichigo, along with his friends, was moving to take care of the Quincy. Byakuya trusted him and the royal guard to take care of the enemy. Now, as he stood alone amongst the rubble of his broken home, of Sereitei, he could see certain fights along the horizon past coming to their desired conclusion. As Yhwach had made his dash to the Soul king, he had completely siphoned off his major supports in this battle, leaving them weak and a few dead, at the hands of their enemy. These were nothing but simply pawns in his game and he would have felt pity had he been capable. But he was just tired.

A faraway whisper of power and the ground shaking, he realized that the second wave of quincies had arrived, the 'Shadow' region had broken and with it all tact and subtlety. He turned to gauge his enemies. Did they know that Yhwach had abandoned them? Still, it was no matter. With ally forces far from the action, it was an opportunity to finally unleash his novel powers. Too new and unstable, raw and wild, his undisciplined powers shouldn't cause collateral damage. This wave of enemy he faced alone will be the first enemy to witness it in combat. His own safety was only barely guaranteed. He knew the power would take its toll and he had no longer a safety zone. The training was lacking and his mind too perturbed. His powers were not fully developed. Senbonzakura still eluded his orders drugged under the immense reiatsu and his precious control was shot. This was also the only opportunity to test himself.

The sleek zanpaktou glinted under the light of the sun, its length elongating and the hold classic of a samurai. The sword was swivelled in a wide arc to face down even as a line of more than a hundred quincies rushed hard at Byakuya with their own weapons unleashed. The zanpaktou dropped down to the ground, only to raise a wall of more than a million blades except half of them dispersed into the sky to vanish into the clouds of pink waves. The cage was huge to encompass the complete army who began to panic as white, pink blades full of reiatsu began to drop from the sky with deadly precision and lightning speed carrying with them explosive intensity as they struck their helpless enemy. The rest of the aerial swords then disintegrated into smallest particles invading bodies of the quincies to fillet them indiscriminately. The bloody cries filled the cage as Byakuya witnessed the carnage of his own making. His own words almost lost to the rain of blood. "Bankai."

The battle was done and Yhawch defeated when he finally opened his eyes in the infirmary.

Fires raged in the centre of the capital, smoke clouds and fumes darkening the evening sky even further as the dusk descended over the annihilated city. The destruction of homes, of major institutions, of basic amenities and lives had brought Serietei to a standstill. Large pieces of frozen masses of ripped land and battered buildings glinted dully in the aftermath of the fight with As Nodt and Gerard. The city lay in ruins where the sternritters had wrought havoc and foot soldiers had pillaged the remains. To make it worse, opportunists and scavengers of their own race had come to exploit the devastation and disruption of law. The survivors, rescued and displaced were at peril of falling prey to criminal gangs, inevitable trauma and loss. Another day had ended in the wake of Quincy king's death and the plundered and devastated Soul Society had begun picking up pieces back again.

On duty were all the working hands they could find. From seated officers to Gotei captains were taking to their responsibilities. Only that hardly a few captains remained on active duty, the rest still recuperating. Among the major noble families, one of the most powerful and most affected had been the Kuchiki clan, given their military upbringing and powerful bloodline, had taken to establish some system, security and healing to those who needed, complementing the order that Gotei had been trying to establish. Jimmu, Saionji, Shihoin had all their work cut out for them despite having lesser standing over the past centuries. The new Shihoin heir was still too inexperienced to handle the mayhem and the clan wisely chose to protect their future in the uncertainty, remaining in the background to assist through their formidable sub branches and divisions, not to mention Onmitsukido corps.

Byakuya stood overseeing the rescue of denizens and taking stock of the losses. Many divisions had taken a hit and all help was relief. Though he himself had yet to recover, it was difficult to sit back and neglect his duties towards his people. Although during initial attacks, masses had been evacuated to outer parts of the Rukongai, some families going underground, the death toll still climbed heftily as many were pulled through the debris and the chaos of the war with the Quinces had still to fully abate. The massive Kuchiki estate which had once stood proudly was now mostly defunct with war and tragedy and currently supported the rescued and the recuperating. Most serious and critical cases were being looked after by Unohana-taicho and her team. Byakuya himself had taken to residing temporarily at sixth division to rest, ironically. His home had temporarily become another workplace he attended to his best capability, though the main house had already been repaired and in future undergo renovation. Duties and responsibilities for the clan state and local population around the estates were solely his responsibilities, not to mention, maintaining order, issuing patrols and guarding borders from stray threats and vile opportunists wasn't easy. Considering the Quincy threat still loomed high and the stragglers yet to be apprehended, the city had emergency in effect. The second division was looking into it but had invited him to share the surveillance at certain outposts. Not many were equipped to deal with quinces and most captains were in no position to take to duties.

The 'Thousand year blood war' as many had taken to calling it, must have lasted months on end and now the winter approached with cool days bookended with chilled twilights. The seventh division kept guard on the borders of Sereitei already apprehending more than a dozen gangs illegally crossing into the city. The second was busy dismantling 'the Shadows' with first division's guidance. The eighth division took to construction and enabling basic amenities, training and recruiting civilians and volunteers. Eleventh division was kept busy chasing and fighting the hostile elements. Twelfth division was clearing up the bodies and spiritual elements, all the while fourth took to providing medical care and rescue support.

Most divisions, except for peripheral districts in Rukongai, took to deciding their own functions courtesy of the respective captain. The sixth division had been Kuchiki bastion for a long time, much like the second division had been headed by the Shihoins. It was synonymous hence, to attribute certain talents as inherent duties that had become a fixture with a line of generations to those divisions. The sixth division under Kuchiki Byakuya dealt with investigation, internal security and law enforcement. It had to keep an eye on the civil disorder, follow surveillance details from twelfth, aggregate patrol reports from the eleventh, aide second in reconnoitre missions. From suppressing violence, detailing organized crime in and around Sereitei, to solving minor crimes, it functioned to protecting law and civilians under its jurisdiction. Being noble, upholding the will of the Soul king was their duty. Especially so when the king remained discharged. He knew of all the captains, only Kyoraku-soutaicho, Kurosutchi-taicho, Soi-fon taicho, Unohana-taicho remained on active duty. Zaraki and he had taken to volunteering any help they could manage. Though in Kuchiki's case, it was mostly wilful volunteering. He was amused to see the Eleventh's captain so…compliant. But then he had seen that man more deeply and in a strange way, understood.

Renji raced towards Byakuya, his black shihakushou fluttering in his wake. The stylish, black goggles courtesy of the previous lieutenant for helping him set up his shop again. The deep red hair danced wildly behind him as he flash stepped over the broken edges of buildings to his captain surrounded by dirt, blood and grime. Light fluttering of Senbonzakura cleared debris over a trapped old couple and the tireless rescue mission was mostly complete. He felt an abject sense of 'rightness' to see the magnificent zanpaktou being wielded by his taicho with the grace and elegance it deserved, it still bothered him to see Byakuya so forlorn. Not many people would notice but before, the proud man had been stoic, now, perhaps because he was still healing and unwell, he looked drawn and sombre. But Renji knew him better. Byakuya was struggling.

"Taicho, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Kuchiki manor? Hanatarou was complaining you disappeared again. He has to replenish your reiatsu. And change those bandages-"

Standing in the clear, directing the next batch of rescued to his estate staff, Byakuya interrupted Renji's concerned spiel.

"Abarai. Report on the south-west?"

With a sigh and a shake of his head Renji reported, "The district's on lockdown. Still, after Yanase's posting, mild movement is being allowed under supervision. Eighth has started construction with locals, self-defence groups in the area is being rounded for training and we are encouraging volunteers. Rations are supplied per family and borders to Rukongai are being monitored. Small stuff aside, it's as peaceful as it can be.

"What about Yamimori?"

"That is something I will have to get close enough to. Their gang has been trying to infiltrate the capital even before the war. They are committing thefts, assaults and all kinds of trafficking. But as soon as we get there they retreat far beyond the borders. The eastern border is especially vulnerable but Soi-fon taicho is already looking into it."

After a pause, Byakuya said, "We will keep the south and west secure until Hitsugaya-taicho is cleared for duty. Zaraki-taicho can take care of the deeper pursuit. I will take patrolling for tonight. Ask Yanase to-"

"No offence, captain, but you are in no condition to take any field operation yet. You have not been cleared for field yet. Heck, I am pretty sure you shouldn't be on active duty right now. You can oversee the rescue because you are sheltering them but everything else-

"Kyouraku-sotaicho has already approved me to take decisions as I see fit, Abarai. The protocol lists it as regimented emergency where regional authority has already shifted to active divisions. I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself and follow your orders."

Slightly miffed at being dismissed and irritated by Byakuya's stubbornness, Renji was half a mind to knock over the noble and tie him up until he was well but looking into those haunted eyes, Renji could see the pain and helplessness hidden beneath the determination, hardening his resolve to keep on his feet. Truly, the guy shouldn't even be out of bed. Unohana would have his hide. Even Zaraki was given mandatory bed rest after the war.

Byakuya looked extremely pale and trodden. He had to try to make him rest lest the captain collapse. Gotei was one of the favourite targets for quincy trash and gangs like Yamimori. With less than half power on active duty, pushing their capacity like the Kuchiki leader, it only served to weaken them but presence like his captain were the only reason that they would think twice about running into Sereitei. Despite barely standing, Byakuya was a sharp strategist and the most efficient captain in the divisions. Still, hearing his breath rasping and heaving slightly in exertion, Renji knew his captain wouldn't be able to stand long.

"Taicho, where is Rukia?" Renji suddenly swerved away the conversation.

"Why?" Byakuya intoned menacingly.

While Renji was feeling brave and confident that the weak captain wouldn't kill him outright, he hesitated.

"Ah, uh...just that she was helping with the rescue and healing."

"So?"

"Uh...well, she said that I see you don't, uh...stand here all day and uh...move out of bed after lunch. Wait, did you have your tea yet?"

Simply raising an elegant eyebrow at him, Byakuya waited.

"Shit, she's gonna kill me! But taicho, if she doesn't find you, she was coming to get you herself."

"Ask her not to bother, Renji. I am already leaving for the barracks; I have to go through recruitment and training the green."

"Taicho, she is not coming alone. She, uh, oh shi-"

"Don't waste my time and breath, Abarai! See to the patrolling schedule."

"Uh, taicho?"

"Send for Yanase. I will leave for district 80 to the south-west by moonrise to-"

"Where do you think you are leaving to Kuchiki-taicho?" A dangerously sweet voice called from somewhere behind.

Chills ran through Byakuya's weak, trembling body and panic flickered for a moment in platinum eyes. How could he have missed their presence? He was supposed to make leave before encountering them and now it was too late. He could only blame Abarai for being indolent.

"Nii-sama!" It seemed Rukia had come along and it gave him an excuse to turn to the women and avoid the eyes of the fourth division captain.

Somewhere now facing Byakuya's back, Renji sighed and mumbled 'I told you so'.

Before steel eyes could throw a glare behind him at his lieutenant, Rukia like the dear sister she was took to the task.

"You pine head! Didn't I tell you to not let him out of the bed?"

Slightly flushing and looking at his toes, Renji started to defend himself, rather badly.

"Well, taicho has not even been back at the division for lunch and never listens to me. I was asking him to come back to rest, I swear!"

"What! You didn't serve lunch to Nii-sama, you idiot! If something happens to him, I will kill you!"

While the two ranted rather enthusiastically or rather one did while the other cowered behind his captain, Unohana Yachiru stared at her prey, uh, patient.

"Byakuya-san, did Renji say you skipped lunch? Hanatarou has already brought me complaints about you taking off mandatory rest at leisure but I didn't know somebody of your calibre and lawfulness could be so careless towards their self."

Rukia and Renji had stopped fighting watching with wide eyes. Rukia was actually secretly pleased. Byakuya was hard-headed but he needed a woman's concern to really make him listen.

Renji was also pleased, mostly to have his stubborn captain get schooled.

Byakuya was startled. The captain was reprimanding him in front of everyone.

Clearing his throat, the noble made to deny such accusations.

"Unohana-taicho, I assure you I take plenty care of myself and of my duties. In fact, I was just leaving to take my lunch. Do not mind me for I am hale but those wounded and barely alive need your critical attention post-haste. Now if you will excuse me."

Before Byakuya could escape, Unohana had already pinned him with her increased reiatsu and temper.

"Isane is already looking to that, Byakuya-san. I have been personally sent by soutaicho so I could keep an eye on any sneaking captains who are too obstinate for their own good. I am coming here after dealing with Zaraki-san. Do not test my patience. I will not hesitate to knock you out and tie you to your room until you are well, captain."

Somewhere behind them Renji snickered, Rukia punched the redhead but Byakuya wasn't listening. He didn't know if his body shook because of weakness or fear anymore. Contrarily, it wasn't her fearsome true self he had glimpsed before that made him uneasy. He was quite sure if he didn't submit to the lady captain after her scolding him like a boy, she would pull him by the ear and as well carry out her threat, publicly.

"I see your reasons are compelling, Unohana-taicho. If you would like to accompany me to lunch-"

"Oh I insist! Kuchiki-taicho, though it is teatime. And before I leave, Abarai-san, please refrain from disturbing your captain tonight, I will see that he has enough rest today, all orders are hereby superseded by the chief medical officer's authority. Now, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sixth division captain was almost frog marched and barely made to the manor on his own two feet. When safely inside his private abode, steps slowed down and as soon as the shoji door to his residing main house closed, his strength left him abruptly. He tripped on his own feet, eyes widening as he almost fell on his face, only to have Unohana-taicho hold him steadily against herself. Embarrassment flushed his face hotly as he straightened trying to look composed. He tried to shrug off the arm that was still around his waist only to have the arm tightening. Looking from the corner of his eyes at the captain he found her face impassive but eyes looking dangerous. He looked around to see the gathered retinue; his attendant, Hayame look on with concern and Ayaka, the help, seemed scandalized. His clan healer, Kochi looked worried. He never doubted these people and knew that they were loyal and discreet with his matters. Nonetheless, this display was mortifying. He sagaciously allowed the captain to escort him to bed.

While given some time to unwind, Byakuya sat with a slight slump, breath heaving in small puffs. His attendant, Hayame, appeared a moment later to help him change and allow him a quick shower ensuite. After an early dinner of broth and medicine, it was all Byakuya could do to keep his eyes open while Hanatarou changed the bandages. He was already drifting off, dozing when surprisingly Unohana returned to give him more reiatsu infusions.

"I assumed you were looking to the recent batch of the rescued, Captain. I think they should take priority over someone mostly healed."

"Kyoraku-sotaicho was very explicit in stating that I assure you were fine as soon as possible, Kuchiki-taicho."

Pausing, Byakuya tried to make sense. Him? Just him? It would explain why the fourth division captain had taken a personal visit for a non-critical case. Even when she examined and patrolled the manor for the rescued, she hardly had to come spend the evening here.

"Is there anything specific he would like to task me with?"

"It is not my place to question him. But yes, that might be the case."

Silence descended as Unohana allowed more healing infusions into his body. Lost in his thoughts, the woman's voice was startling for its brusque curtness. Immediately, the raven haired man knew too well, that the lady had stepped back to allow the savage, blood thirsty side of her, the eyes narrowed and aura demonic. Unknowingly, the previously healing hands on Byakuya had become painful.

"Answer me, Byakuya. Why did you interfere in a fight between Kenpachis? You had no place in it. You dare to disrespect my will to die an honourable death. "

 _Flashback..._

Byakuya had just finished fighting sternritter Nanana. Easily dispatched, he looked for the next fight. Before he could go any further, he felt a sharp decrease in Zaraki's wild reiatsu but also in Unohana-taicho's. Something was wrong. Dashing quickly, he flash stepped to the clearing where Zaraki stood over the heavily injured woman. Unohana-taicho was pinned to the wall with Zaraki's zanpaktou. Her thick, long hair were let down and covering most of her body, the blood flowed liberally through her wounds, staining everything around her. He had little idea of what led to this eventuality but knowing of its inevitability. Giving the powerful, unstable man an apprehensive glance, he was shocked to see his eyes tearing. As he stood close, he heard the brute whisper, "Please save her, Byakuya."

Without wasting a moment longer, Byakuya checked her pulse and flickers of dying reiatsu, then proceeded to infuse his own, spelling a suspension kido spell to slow her demise, gathered her in a binding spell to not jar her body and in his arms and without any preamble, took off to the royal realm with haste. The lady captain was critical and he could feel that despite his suspension, Unohana was on the brink of death. Too much bleeding and lack of will to live were making it harder for her survival. Increasing his flash steps, Byakuya moved with immense speed wondering idly if such efforts could have earned him a win against Yoruichi. A normal trek to the royal realm could have taken almost a week to reach but Byakuya was burning his way to the palace and by the end of the day he had reached the stairs. Calling for the powers of his oken, he found the path to the realm and even before the path could completely manifest itself, Byakuya had shupoed half way up. Finally arriving, at the dregs of his stamina, rushed to Kirinji, the hot spring demon, to save Unohana.

Taking in their condition, Kirinji was irate enough to kill them both himself.

"You just left, baka, what did you do ta yerself? Wanna die, boya? You of all can't go busting up yerself so soon, ya can hardly stand. And I just finished stichin' ya up better than Shutara."

Ignoring the royal guard member, Byakuya calmly said, "Sentoki Kirinji, Unohana-taicho is critically injured. I have to my knowledge tried to aide her but the hope for her life rests with you."

Huffing, Kirinji carefully took Yachiru from Byakuya's arms and promptly tossed her into the pond, 'White bone hell'. He started explaining as Byakuya slowly sat near it, charily catching his laboured breath and heedful as he listened.

"And I had asked her if she was still healing herself with what I taught. Guess not. She just wants ta die, huh."

As Kirinji took to diagnose her, he continued. "It's Minazuki. Her bankai is too starved and it's gonna eat it all, even her. Just a little blood of that beast can eat you to yer bones. I have ta clean her up. It is gonna take a bit."

Gingerly standing, Byakuya turned back to leave.

"Where do ya think, you goin', dadakko?"

A light twitch of eyebrow at being called a squirming brat, Byakuya said evenly.

"My duties await me in Seireitei. I must leave to fight with honour and pride of a captain."

"I know that, but her..."

Before he knew, he was almost pelted by rice balls shooting at him and caught them with dexterity.

"Kirio-san."

"Do care for yourself, Byakuya-san! I still can't believe you became taller than me."

Byakuya left after that. He was too old to throw a fit. He had better places to fight.

Later, when the healing had been done, Tenjiro spoke, "Ya know, Yachiru, I nevah thought you would go down like that. Pathetic and like a loser. Waste of my time after teaching you all that healing, you die on me out of idiocy and clumsiness. You wanna die? Che, I shoulda kill you mine own hands, bakayaro."

 _Now..._

Wincing at the pain and sharp increase of her reiatsu, he finally managed to compose himself. Turning cool grey eyes on her, he said, "I was just as committed to my duty as you were to yours. You had to bring Zaraki-taicho to his full potential anyhow. I was to save and help any fellow shinigami in our fight against the quincies. Suicide, on duty, even indirectly would have not been an honour. Your skills and knowledge are priceless and the reason post war efforts have been successful. It was my duty to Gotei and Seireitei. I would not hesitate if I had to do it again.

He paused for a bit thinking if he should say it. Perhaps his exhaustion was making him bolder but he knew that for all the warriors they were, dying alone and leaving behind the grieving was too sorrowful and here needlessly so. "You would have been grieved, Unohana-san, there was someone who wanted you to live. Ethics of the battle aside, there has been too much tragedy and more to come to people like us who live and die by honour and those we leave behind."

Turning to look out the window, he added drily, "Besides, without both you and Ukitake-senpai, calligraphy club would not get its funding."

A bit taken aback, Unohana returned to her usual demeanour just as suddenly. An old memory of Byakuya in fourth division rose unbidden in her mind, the lost, helpless man who had been cursed to see his wife wither away.

"So you say, club president." She whispered.

Without another word, he was administered a sedative to keep him in bed until the next morning. Unknown to him, for the next hour, the demonic and terrifying medic expert supplied healing infusions with much gentleness.

It was midnight when it started again. Darkness pervaded his mind with deathly silence. He was lying down under the rain which fell silently over his face stinging his eyes. Ghouls and ghosts floated in the edge of his vision, their laughter terrifying and hollow. He tried to get up but his body would not respond. He was trapped within himself, only able to stare pathetically through the haze of rain. It always happened this way, Rukia, his beautiful sister, his beloved's part, would look at him in horror, cursing him. Bloody tears ran down her face and she would vomit blood. So much blood until she would start expelling her insides, her flesh, organs all exposed and corroded under the rain which had turned acidic, eating at him, his body, leaking into his now blind right eye, his limbs torn apart one by one. His fingers, hair, limbs and guts all violently wrenched apart. He lay in pieces, his lone eye roving over the bloodshed around him, his parents looking in disappointment, his grandfather in disgust, Hisana in despise and Renji, his lieutenant and friend, not any better than him looking, accusing. He begged their forgiveness and cried in pain and shame but their shadows grew taller, overwhelming him. Worst of all, Senbonzakura, the masked face deriding, leaving him behind, leaving a crippled soul behind in ways that was worse than his body rend asunder. He thought he had lost everything until; a shadow loomed over him sinisterly. Barely making sense over the howling of the ghosts that surrounded him, he saw that stitched mouth hover over his face, eyes wild; As Nodt. The black hair spilled over him like tar, scorching him. He knew there was nothing to fear but deep within, he couldn't help the terror. It had happened too many times and yet he could never stop it. The needle like fingers grazed his face, over his torso and plunge deep in his chest. Before he could cry out, he would be violated most gruesomely, his desecrated body barely able to take the assaults, the sinister face turning even darker disappearing in a gritty mist until all that shone were red eyes. The inhuman noises whispering in his ears, like sharing a private secret. _Mine_.

Byakuya lay in his bed, turning restlessly and head tossing in throes of delirium. Black hair wet from sweat stuck to his temple, face and the nape of his neck. Broken gasps escaped his dry lips; low whimpers sounding piteously from the proud noble. It should have woken him up but the sedative worked too well, pulling him steadily under its influence as he tried to escape its clutches. The war was won but as the nightmares brought his primal fears to the surface, perhaps the horrors had only truly begun.

Hanatarou was making his rounds around the manor, enjoying the moon in the night sky. Most of his patients were asleep and he had to go around checking if their condition remained out of danger. A few captains and officers were lodged here to be treated. Hitsugaya-taicho and Zaraki-taicho were kept in the outer wings for the ruckus their division created for the rest of the patients.

As he reached the main house, he could feel the distressed energy of their host. It was subtle and most would not understand the abrupt bursts of reiatsu but dealing with captain class patients, most especially Kuchiki-taicho, he knew instantly he had to interfere. They were not inherently dangerous but with so many civilians housed here, it was best he be cautious. Even weak, the captain was a massive storehouse of reiatsu and even slight loss of control on his capped energy could easily fry the most vulnerable people. Slowly approaching and radiating peaceful energy, he passed the private security. Kochi, who was amazingly talented, joined him.

"Kochi-san, is Kuchiki-san okay? I don't know much about his sleeping habits but he seemed anxious."

"Hai. Byakuya-sama is physically fine. I was just leaving to his room to assuage his distress. He has been staying over at the division barracks but his nightmares have been consistent. I presume he was sedated? He would usually wake up from a night terror plaguing him. He is ill at rest."

"Yes. Unohana-taicho wanted him to sleep well." Hanatarou looked guilty even if he hadn't done anything. As much as the captain preferred to stay silent about it, his medical file listed night terrors as cause of unrest and advised a proper medical evaluation. It was mandatory for all captains post war but the strain on fourth was immense at present so little time had been devoted to the exercise. Still, he could help so he would do anything he could.

Kochi and Hanatarou entered along with Hayame and took in the strained captain. At Kochi's request, Hayame stayed behind while they moved to contain the stray reiatsu. Their presence but seemed to be taken as hostile and even in sleep, instantly repelled by a powerful wave. Kochi and Hanatarou felt nauseous and Hayame collapsed. This was contained within the room by Kochi's efforts but another more powerful wave could knock both of them out, much less the patients. Hanatarou pulled his bag and took out a green liquid bottle. "This is Shinten, Kochi-san. We use it as anaesthetic in the fourth and I believe it would pull Kuchiki-taicho into deeper, dreamless sleep."

Kochi agreed at once. He knew of Shinten having taken a medical course and Byakuya-sama was unintentionally and unknowingly harming others. He was deeply concerned for the clan leader. He had never seen him like this. Not even after Hisana-sama.

After administering the drug with some trouble, as Byakuya lashed out again deeming them as threats, they were able to calm the captain back to unperturbed sleep. Hanatarou looked sad and realised that even one of the most powerful captains could have their own silent pain and despair. Kuchiki-taicho always dealt with him as a member of Gotei, never demeaning him unlike others. The captain protected Rukia to the best of his abilities and at his own expense. Anyone who helped others and protected them were strong and competent in his eyes unlike some others who despite all the powers, didn't really deserve them. He would help Kuchiki-taicho as best as he could. Some things don't need to be said after all. They all understood fear, pain and death. But dealing with them, helping others through them, Hanatarou was a master of it himself. Kuchiki-taicho wasn't much different than him he realized. They both suffered in silence and while he wouldn't pretend to understand someone of his past, stature and responsibilities, he knew that heart in the end was a fragile thing.

Hanatarou became emotional and a tear escaped his eye. While Kochi tended to his master, the third seat left to find solace in the bright night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The quincies inhabiting the Wandenreich, the Shadows, within the Hueco Mundo had been killed mercilessly and indiscriminately. Without the protection of their King Yhwach, the hollows had taken to poisoning them, driving out the few that had remained. The reinstatement of Queen Harribel had turned the land toxic for them and under the chaos of an absent Soul King; a measly group of remaining four, had managed to enter into the lower Rukongai after paying a fortune to an old hack of a hollow. They had lived here for a few weeks but had taken to looting, harassing and bullying the bare boned locals. That seemed like the way of life here and they took wicked delight in it. Most of the people didn't know or care for them or of the war that had pummelled their mighty city. They killed and thieved and planned to enter into Seireitei to reach the Wandenreich.

During one of those listless nights, they spied a patrol of shinigami officers asking locals question about suspicious outsiders. An old woman pointed in the general direction of the quincy hideout. Suddenly going still, one of them pulled his sword before murmuring something and moving steadily towards them while the other followed cautiously. Not to be left on the defensive, the quincies geared up for the fight and began attacking with their powers as they were confronted by zanpaktou release of the shinigami. A powerful blast knocked the quincies down, killing one that ran towards it. The fight was getting intense, the shinigami using Hoho to stay steps ahead of them while quickly disabling them. This one wasn't a weakling. The other one was fair game.

"Surrender quincies and escape death or else."

The disciplined shinigami made quick work of two before the younger one was badly injured in his fight. Slashing up his opponent, the older seat made to attack the remaining quincy but was stopped in his path. A slender figure with long hair and face hidden under garb and shadows of the night struck with their own zanpaktou before slashing up the stunned shinigami. Slow falling to his knee, he saw as the figure smiled cruelly into his face, a black tear under their eye. Then he knew no more.

It was fairly early in the morning that found Byakuya working up a healthy sweat as he practised Zanjutsu, his long sword aligned firmly to his body, every strike coordinated with powerful legwork and new manoeuvres striking the practise dummies coupled with shunpo and hakudo. He felt a bit slow but was healing well. He would rather deal pain without drugs but Kochi had informed him of last night's episode and felt embarrassed that the third seat medic had caught him in a moment of weakness. He began to make rounds around the mansion and with each lap, kept increasing his speed. Training with the royal guard had been a challenge and yet despite doing well, he never felt ready.

This war had shaken him to the core. He had functionally died. Death had never been his fear but to die as a disappointment and a failure had been eating at him. He had failed Rukia and Renji. He had failed his clan and Seireitei. He had failed the King and his people. So much death while he had become too proud and secure in his abilities, he had failed himself and Senbonzakura. He felt guilty to have been given a chance to live, of his own life when there had been so many casualties. Civilian and shinigami corpses littered the streets, with a stagnant cycle of rebirth to enter into. He remembered children crying in the streets bereaved from their parents, spouses from their loved ones, families torn apart and the result of chaos and vulnerabilities to stray energies as the three worlds shook in defiance to the lost will of their King. The nobility had succumbed as well. Saionji, the businessmen, had lost their leader and Jimmu had lost a subbranch in an earthquake in Rukongai. If there was any consolation, it was that that bunkered libraries and collections under the estate had remained intact and unscathed. They were the real records and archives which had their copies digitally maintained within the compound in Daireishokairo, the Great Spirit Book Gallery.

Speed increasing incrementally, he began to move fast enough to escape and overrun his depressing thoughts, yet they caught up to him. As he had extracted mounds of dead during rescue and when he had to stop a while to rest, he dreamt of fear and pain. Not that of As Nodt but there was something cracking inside him. His fatigue had set in. The last sleepless months, his wounds and exhaustion had begun to catch up. But guilt and shame wouldn't let him peace. He had seen many wars up close but such as were, he had fallen short in his abilities, tasking a young boy, burdening him with his words and his pride, his sense of duty had rebelled making him ashamed of his weakness, of his desperation and helplessness.

Toshin Nimaiya had prodded him mercilessly. He had yet to achieve his true zanpaktou. His soul was too closed off and had hindered the growth of his asauchi, his Senbonzakura. There was too wide a gap between them. His sorrow and grief for over six decades had crippled him internally; he had taken to repressing everything to remain strong. It had closed him to his self, his heart and soul, his zanpaktou, still and wanting. He had stopped feeling then, it led him to easy manipulations of Aizen, but now he had become extremely vulnerable after his recovery. He felt broken and in pieces within and without.

His dark thoughts had made him progress his speed hazardously. Kochi found Byakuya running himself to ground after bare progress in his health. He stood in his path and was almost run over before Byakuya stopped and proceeded to warn his master most politely to care for his health and not push unnecessarily. Really, medics had to have a way about them beyond bedside manners. The young lord would just kill him with all the worry and stress for his health.

Byakuya readied himself for the day and before leaving for his division, toured his grounds to meet those who were now under his care. He met them individually and asked for their health and troubles. He personally attended to a crying infant that had been found safely tucked under a woman's dead grip. He had wanted to wait for someone who would come forward to claim the babe but he couldn't stop himself from comforting it. The little orphan had been registered under the first division as the daughter of shinigami parents who had been killed in action. He had already applied for her adoption if no other relative came forward to claim her in time. A soft, gentle finger touched the babe's face and slowly traced circles on her back easing her with his calming aura. He didn't realize though that the spectacle had earned him an avid audience. His mask was slipping and as he looked up from the infant in his arms, he saw the effect it had on the crowd. Trying not to blush at his blunder, he gently lowered the infant in the crib and gracefully moved ahead with all regal bearing befitting the imperant prince.

Soft giggles and whispers followed his steps and the women mooned disturbingly. The men watched curiously and as he passed, the citizens greeted him in obeisance. He had utterly forgotten about women when he had come here. He had, unfortunately, a celebrity status. Last times he had been here, it had been late night, mostly to ask for reports but now seemingly, it was progressing well. It was uplifting to see smiles and fondness on faces but he wished they didn't look so... enamoured and...forgiving. Shrugging off the thought, he toured his estates for the damage to the fields and barriers. The shrines had taken a hit but they were already under construction. The lands, workers and residents under his patronage were mostly safe but devastation hadn't left them untouched. Soon enough, he took inventory of the work needed and left to have breakfast with Rukia.

The crowd on the inside had become animated once again as breakfast was served. Lieutenants Matsumoto and Nanao were gawking as they witnessed what happened. Kuchiki-taicho had come amongst the peasants and commoners, talked to them genuinely and eased a baby to sleep. "Damn Hisagi, where is he when there is action? The security took away my stuff. We had the moment of truth, the money shot right there." Matsumoto groaned.

Nanao nodded in agreement. It was all too bizarre, enchantingly bizarre.

"What a beauty amongst the dull! I was getting most disgustingly bored." Yumichika intoned airily.

Zaraki snorted. The princess seemed to have a soft spot for kids. But then who didn't. He thought of Yachiru, swinging his zanpaktou around, almost taking Ikkaku's head off. Watching the man at his home, dressed in normal clothes was a treat. He will have to leave today whatever threats she put up. Kuchiki can't have all the fun.

Toshiro watched as Matsumoto talked loudly how she wanted to hold the baby and worried that the infant would likely be traumatised. He was. Kuchiki had gone on ahead. He wanted to talk to him about the situation but here among the people he was a celebrated captain but more a noble prince. No matter, he would find him later.

Renji was in the mess hall of sixth division when a rumble tore through the ground, shaking the building and their table like under a grip of a giant hollow. It lasted for over a minute. They had started to experience minor shocks throughout the Soul society and had been reported the same from Karakura and Hueco Mundo. It was peculiar and had been nothing worrying as damage had been minimal, over what was left standing in the war but the frequency had gone from weeks to days. He looked around and saw Byakuya come to the division. He had refrained from disturbing him and looking at his sombre expression, he would rather not load him with this but he had a duty to fulfill.

The sixth division was a primarily domestic division. As such, it was directly involved with tackling civil and criminal troubles and complaints. Though most of the population that resided within the Seireitei was those with higher spirit levels, local population of civilians from higher districts of Rukongai, with little to no spiritual pressure resided within as help, tradesmen or varied non-military and non-administrative functions. With such responsibilities, the sixth division took on a diverse portfolio and an expanded division than most others. The lower seated officers were responsible for civilian complaints while the higher seats took to shinigami problems. The captain took to major administrative and legal cases that were below the ambit of the Central 46 or cases which needed a faster resolve than a full court of the wisepersons and judges was needed. That the nobility, Kuchiki Clan was directly involved, the people had little need to a higher appellate and the noble's mandate at most times was plenty reassurance.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the noble prince, was known for his impartiality and fair conduct. The man's word, beyond all nobility, was taken with complete adherence. Even the most complex cases were solved with equanimity and competence. He was still young than most other captains but for the common man, refuge of sixth division meant a chance for a noble and unprejudiced ruling amongst higher and wealthy classes. The Kuchiki clan had been long revered for their justice and sophistication. They upheld the royal edict to maintain the Soul Society's Great Spirit Book Gallery. All the knowledge of their abode rested in these unbiased hands. The oldest of clans and amongst the founding members of Seireitei, even the oldest of generations held respect for the young but refined Clan leader.

Post war efforts had become more intense and Seireitei was being rebuilt. Most divisions were putting out recruitment drives and would probably do that for the next decade. Byakuya himself took to monitoring the drills and follow up the reports from second, eleventh and twelfth divisions. Renji was still working with fifth seat Yanase to stabilise the south-west districts. The north was under the first and east was under second division. Regardless, keeping a full view on the city was sixth division's duty.

So when the news arrived that two of his seated officers had suffered injuries from the quincies on the south-east of outer Rukongai, he ordered a detailed investigation into it and scheduled a patrol. Any remaining quincies were to be arrested promptly and at any sign of hostilities were ordered to be executed on sight. He had even allowed a provision under soutaicho's directive for the insurgents to surrender in peace where they would be handed over to the existing Quincy hierarchy. A lot of them eventually did but certain loyalists of the slain Quincy king were contentious of the Shinigami. He wondered how many of these had actually been born within the Seireitei. The dismantling of the 'Shadows' and deportation of the rest had from been the prime directive from Kyoraku-sotaicho. Now, he would personally see it followed.

"Renji, did they wake up after that attack?" Byakuya asked.

"Nah, Taicho. I am just coming from there. Isane-fukutaicho said they will be fine but will need time to recover fully."

"Keep me posted of any information you find and thoroughly question the witnesses. Ask for Kurosutchi-taicho's help to extract a picture so we have a lead. Find out how they escaped our monitoring and how long they had been in the Rukongai. Also, take the soul sensor. I have a feeling that a rift might exist."

"Hai, taicho." Renji answered leaving.

Byakuya moved to his office and finished up long due paperwork until late evening.

"You are fine now, Kuchiki-taicho?" Soi-fon stood at the doorway.

"Please enter Soi-fon-taicho. Yes, I appreciate your concern."

Taking a seat across from him, she said, "Good enough to patrol?"

Byakuya looked keenly at the captain. She had found something big.

"I surmise that the investigation has been fruitful."

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." She forwarded a soul tab which had highly resolved encounter of a few quincies at the Shadow. A tear like garganta had been observed a few paces inside the region before becoming obscure.

"The hollows are likely helping them or rather killing them off. Harribel is on a rampage and it seems they have begun to gather their strength here." Soi-fon added.

"Their objective?" Whatever it was, it's nothing but a lost cause. The war had ended. Their leader had abandoned them unless...

"A safe haven, I guess. The quincy prince, Ishida, is not of a typical Quincy ideology. He wouldn't risk dissenters in his service. Any act on their part can instigate full scale genocide on their race."

"Very likely, Captain." Byakuya pulled a sheaf of bound reports on the attack on his officers and turned to the last addition. He handed it over for her to see.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." She finished going over the reports.

"The boundaries have become increasingly unstable despite sealing the main routes. The garganta hollows have used past years to infiltrate have become our weakness. The Wandenreich in Hueco Mundo is connected to the one that invaded Seireitei. Queen Harribel's demolition on their end leads this desperate move to risk a path between the two but stray gargantas from Aizen's rule have also become a viable path for infiltration."

"So last night some of the lower levels were rounded up and your third seat killed them all except one. And he doesn't remember anything except a shadow striking him?"

"Surveillance around the district has some local gangs listed on movement but the investigation is ongoing. The picture is unclear but the assailant is skilled."

"Rouge shinigami?" Soi-fon muttered to herself.

After a pause, she continued, "Kuchiki-taicho, the fourth group has been under strain but I would like to borrow them for a lateral mission with the first division to tackle the Shadows."

"They work with the onmitsukido, but are essentially private security. If they agree, I will send a unit."

"They work for you." Soi-fon scowled.

"It is their choice. Their sworn loyalty is my privilege but anything apart from it is their business alone."

Byakuya takes reprieve from his work to fulfil the last duty for the day. He has already updated the relevant events and sent in a digital entry to the records ahead of his visit. The Central 46 compound stands tall and already repaired to new and a hearing for the tenders and construction bid is going on. The second level is for the council residence, separate from their civilisation to cultivate a detached and unbiased eye for judgement. He sees the folly in it. Ignorance and dispassion are different things as are law and justice.

The third level was his second home at this point. Daireishokairo or the Great Spirit Book Gallery had been under Kuchiki Clan's aegis, an emblematic seigniory, since the foundation of Seireitei. His predecessors had created this repository of history and knowledge of Soul Society, to honour the royal edict that tasked the noble samurai family with its upkeep. It was a restricted area with very few exceptions to admittance. He walked elegantly towards the centre. His company was waiting.

The masculine bearing with a casual repose and looking melancholic, the unadorned eye turned to regard him with affection, a genuine and unassuming smile gracing those lips.

"Kyoraku-senpai."


End file.
